Bonne nuit
by Melissa-Lena
Summary: Quand Nezumi veut récupérer son lit et que Shion ne l'écoute il faut trouver un moyen d'attirer son attention !


**Bonne nuit**

J'étais absorbé par ma lecture. Passionné par l'histoire Roméo et Juliette. Je tournais précautionneusement les pages faisant attention à ne pas ensevelir Hamlet qui "lisait" sur la bordure. Je ne bougeais plus pour ne pas faire tomber Cravat qui avait trouvé un magnifique coussin qui n'était autre que ma tête. J'adorais ces petites souris. J'étais calme sans avoir conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Je n'apercevais pas le regard persistant de Nezumi à mes côtés. Si j'avais fait plus attention peut-être aurais-je pu finir ce livre. Mais je ne suis pas sur que je l'eus voulu. Le rat possédait un caractère plutôt amusant il était lunatique sur les bords et détestés qu'on l'ignore. Le fait que je ne vois pas son regard le rassuré d'un côté mais le rendait fous de rage. Il bougea légèrement me parla mais je ne le vis et ne l'entendis pas. J'étais trop profondément enfouie dans l'histoire de Roméo et de sa jalousie envers Paris. Nezumi hésita entre prendre le livre et le lançai au loin ou attirer son attention par une toute autre manière. Il choisit la deuxième option car il avait trop de respect envers ces écrit. Il se pencha doucement et mit sa tête en dessous de la mienne et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les mienne. Je fus surpris et j'en écarquillais les yeux. Nezumi reprit place avec un fin sourire moqueur alors que je rougissais. Je me mis à bégayer en demandant des explications.

-C'est un baiser de bonne nuit.

J'en restais abasourdi. Il m'avait embrassé juste pour qu'il puisse se coucher.

-Ne prends pas cet air prude et choqué ça fait 5 minutes que je te mets en garde et son altesse n'a pas daigné m'écouter alors maintenant laisse moi dormir.

Je descendis du lit et je rejoignis le fauteuil dans un état de demi-conscience. Les souris s'était éclipsé lorsqu'il m'avait interrompu. J'entendis à peine le rire du rat. Je sentais encore la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il se tourna pour faire face au mur et ainsi fuir la lumière. Je portais sans même m'en rendre compte un doigt à mes lèvres. Un sourire naquit sur celle-ci. Cela m'avait bouleversé. Des frissons avaient parcouru mon échine et une vague de chaleur se répandait progressivement dans mon corps. Je repris ma lecture là où je l'avais arrêté. Enfin du moins j'essayais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Trop préoccupé par les rapides battements de mon cœur. J'étais comme pris de vertige sans que cela ne fusse désagréable. Comment cela était-il possible ? Je comprenais bien mal les sentiments qui m'accaparaient. Cette nuit-là j'eus le plus grand mal à m'endormir. Je n'avais pas été le seul. Enfin c'était l'impression que j'en avais eu à l'entendre se tourner et se retourner pour finir pas soupirer tout les quarts d'heures. La nuit fut extrêmement longue. Pourtant je finis par m'endormir quelques heures avant le levé du soleil. La journée qui suivit fut presque habituel. J'allais travailler chez loueur de chiens alors que Nezumi vadrouilla de part et d'autre pour finir par atterrir à l'ancien hôtel. Loueur de chien vient me voir à plusieurs reprises et me demanda ce qui me perturbait. J'avais du mal à ne pas me perdre dans mes réflexions. Laver les chiens n'occupait que les mains pas l'esprit. Je ne lui répondis pas. J'eus droit à certaine de ces répliques sarcastiques ainsi qu'à une dispute entre lui et mon employeur. Nous rentrâmes ensemble à la maison. Il prépara le repas pendant que j'observais tout ces gestes. Le baiser de la veille me revint en mémoire. Cinq jour sse déroulèrent ainsi. Chaque fois ce souvenir revenait me hanter. Je rougis légèrement. J'attrapais un livre et je fis semblant de le lire lorsque son regard dériva vers moi. J'entendis un rire. Puis son souffle contre mon oreille.

-Je sais que tu es lent mais lire pendant 5 jour le même chapitre du même livre il y a de quoi ce poser des questions n'es-ce pas ?

J'étais repéré. Peut-être aurais-je du faire plus attention encore une fois mais c'était trop tard. Je ne pouvais rien répondre. Je rougis et me reculais brusquement. Je me levais et remplis les deux assiettes de la nourriture qu'il nous avait préparé. Lorsque je me retournais pour la lui tendre j'aperçus un doux sourire sur son visage. Il me mit mal à l'aise car mon corps se réchauffa et la joie s'emparât alors de moi. Nous mangeâmes dans un chaleureux silence. Après le repas je m'installais non plus sur son lit mais dans le fauteuil pour lire la fin du livre. J'essayais de me perdre de nouveau dedans. Il s'installa à côté de moi et me tendis une tasse de thé que j'acceptais. Ce n'était pas le même qu'à Lost Town loin de là mais il était bon. Loueur de chien m'en donnait de temps en temps il n'en buvait pas. J'étais fatigué j'avais du rester un peu plus tard pour relaver un chien que Nezumi avait pourri en s'amusant avec lui. Enfin il l'avait fait exprès. Je soupirais et bu d'une traite ma tasse avant de partir me coucher puis d'un coup je me stoppais. Je souris et je me retournais. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui donnait un de mes baisers. Je lui mordis sans faire exprès sa lèvre et il ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la douleur. Geste inconscient. J'en profitais et j'entrepris de jouer avec sa langue. Une fois à bout de souffle je me retournais près à partir pour aller dormir quand on me retint par le bras.

-C'était pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pour te dire bonne nuit, bien sur.

Il haussa les sourcils et un sourire lubrique s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-Attends je veux que tu fasses de beau rêve.

Il m'attrapa par la nuque et entreprit à son tour de m'embrasser. Il mit ses mains derrière ma taille et me fit reculer lentement jusqu'à ce que je bute contre le lit. Il me poussa dessus et reprit mes lèvres entre les siennes. Bientôt il fut au dessus de moi et il laissa courir les mains sur mon torse. Il avait par je ne sais quel tour de magie enlever mon polo et ma chemise. Les baisers se firent de plus en plus long et ses mains de plus en plus téméraires. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Puis il délaissa ma bouche pour faire courir la sienne sur mon coup puis mon épaule. Il tortura quelque peu mon téton me faisant gémir. C'était tellement bon. Puis elle descendit encore.

-Tu es à moi, dit-il.

Avant de me faire l'amour de la plus belle des façons. Il le fit avec attention et délicatesse. Je m'endormis contre lui épuisé et épanouis. Il reflétait les mêmes sentiments. C'était le meilleur moment de ma vie. Je me réveillais dans ses bras. C'était le meilleur endroit où je pouvais me retrouver. Il remua légèrement. Je devinais qu'il était réveillé je me retournais pour lui faire face et je tentais de l'embrasser. Il me repoussa et mit les choses au clair.

-Ce n'était qu'une nuit, qu'un moment de faiblesse. L'amour n'entraîne rien d'autre que la chute. Il enraille la méfiance et accepte la confiance. Non je...

-L'amour ?

Dans tout les mots qu'avaient prononcé Nezumi c'était le seul qui avait agit en moi. Je n'accordais aucune importance aux autres. Ce n'était que de vague phrase dans lesquelles il n'avait aucune certitude. Je lui souris. Et il fixa sur moi un regard froid et vide. Il pensait toutes ces choses. Je... Je ne représentais rien pour lui. Je hochai de la tête lui montrant ainsi que j'avais compris son message. Je me levais et m'habillais prestement. Je partis au travail quelque peu en avance mais j'étais tellement blessé. Loueur de chien ne fit aucun commentaire il me montra juste les chiens qui avait besoin de mes services. Il savait que quelque chose c'était passé il avait senti depuis plusieurs qu'il demeurait une sorte de tension entre Nezumi et moi. Ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler il savait que je finirais par parler. Il suffisait de me laisser venir. Il savait que bientôt je me confierais à lui après tout je n'avais personne d'autre. Dans l'après midi lorsqu'il vint me voir je lui posais une question.

-Loueur de chien, es-ce que Nezumi à déjà fait preuve de tendresse envers quelqu'un ?

Il éclata de rire si bien qu'il tomba à terre et se plia en deux. Il mit quelque temps avant de retrouver son sérieux et me demanda pourquoi je lui posais cette question. Je gardais le silence. J'étais obstiné à ne rien dire. A ne pas lui révéler la passion, la gentillesse et la tendresse qu'il avait fait preuve pour ma première fois.

-Honnêtement je ne l'ai jamais vu faire et je doute même que ça lui soit déjà arrivé.

Je me sentais seul. Sans personne. Sans lui.

-Pourrais-je dormir ici ce soir ?

-Tu veux me louer une chambre ? Demanda-t-il surpris en se posant de plus en plus de question.

-Oui.

Il hocha de la tête et partit la préparer. Ma décision avait été prise sur un coup de tête. Je ne voulais pas retourner là-bas. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Pour quel raison ? Il n'avait pas confiance alors que moi je lui aurais confié ma vie. Une fois ma tâche finit j'allais dans la chambre qu'il me désigna. Je n'avais pas faim alors je sautais ce repas. Il m'avait offert le luxe d'un canapé. Je le remerciais et lui dit que je le paierais le lendemain. Il refusa en me disant que j'avais déjà payé et me tendit un salaire plus mince qu'à l'accoutumé. Il savait que je ne gardais pas mon argent sur moi par confiance en Nezumi. Comme quoi se mot revenait souvent ces derniers temps. Je m'endormis les larmes aux yeux. Je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un boucan incommensurable. Je sortis de la chambre et je me dirigeais silencieusement vers celle de loueur de chien. C'était de là d'où venait le bruit. J'entendis hurler.

-Où est-il !

-Tu parles de qui là, répondit mon employeur.

-Je te parle de Shion il n'est pas rentré après le travail !

-Serais-tu inquiet ? Ria-t-il.

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur Nezumi.

-Non, dit-il froidement.

-Bien alors je te dirais qu'il est partit il y a de ça trois heures.

-Quoi il n'est pas ici ! Merde mais où il est allé.

-Pas inquiet pour de sous effectivement qu'est-ce qui représente pour toi le petit ?

-Rien.

-Oh étonnant je me demande si tu ne mens pas en tout cas vu l'état dans lequel il était tout à l'heure je pense que tu ne le retrouveras pas vivant il a du faire une méchante bêtise mais bon que veux-tu ce ne seras pas le premier.

-Son état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de spécial ?

-Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps pauvre gosse que lui as-tu fait subir ? Et il ne cessait de répéter en litanie plus rien qui me tient à cœur

Mais que chercher à faire Loueur de chien et pourquoi Nezumi était-il si ... Si inquiet.

-Bien évidemment je l'ai consolé il a d'ailleurs été assez câlin.

-Quoi ! Explosa Nezumi. Tu n'as pas intérêt à poser tes sales mains sur lui, tu m'entends !

Je restais ébahi autant que Loueur de chien j'entendis légèrement un fredonnement Jalousie quand tu nous tienqs. Je fis demi-tour trop sonné pour réellement comprendre ce qui se passait. Il était jaloux et inquiet. Nezumi. Nezumi jaloux et inquiet. Mais que lui arrivait ... il, finis-je après avoir réalisé. Il avait parlé d'amour sérieusement alors. Il... Il m'aimait ! La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la voler. J'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête que des lèvres fondirent sur les miennes. Je n'eux que le temps de répondre. Un rire nous interrompu.

-Tu peux me dire merci l'ami, dit loueur de chien à mon adresse, bon par contre faudrait penser à dégager j'ai loué cette chambre à quelqu'un d'autre allez du vent.

-Toi attends un peu, je vais...

-N'oublie pas, dit sérieusement notre correspondant, tu creuses ta tombe ainsi.

Il nous planta là. Nous rentrâmes à la maison dans un silence gênait. Il y avait de nouveau une tension entre nous. Nous devions parlé. A peine la porte fermé que je tentais une discussion mais je n'en eu pas le temps.

-Nezu...

-Tu n'aurais jamais du rester là-bas s'en m'avertir auparavant, je te signale que j'étais inqui... pff laisse tomber ce coupa-t-il en radoptant son attitude habituel c'est-à-dire froide. Cette fois-ci elle me tira un sourire.

-Inquiet n'est-ce pas, oh et jaloux aussi.

Il se raidit comprenant à la perfection.

-Le grand Nezumi s'abaissait à éprouvé quelque chose. X'est un fait exceptionnel. J'aime ce Nezumi là.

Il me regarda incrédule et je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Alors oui il était l'homme le plus sarcastique au monde. Et je l'aimais quoi qu'il dise ou qu'il fasse. Il ne me dirait peut-être jamais ses sentiments mais je les connaissais déjà. Le plus froid mais maintenant j'étais là pour réchauffer ses jours. Je m'approchais de lui coupant court à toute réplique et je l'embrassais.

-Bonne nuit votre altesse.

Je me digérais vers son lit et je me déshabillais prestement avant de rentrer dans les draps et de mes tournés vers le mur. Dans quelques secondes il serait là. Dans quelques secondes je serais dans ces bras. Dans quelques secondes il me fera l'amour. Ses bras m'encerclèrent. Et sa bouche s'approcha de mon oreille.

-Je t'aime ma tombe.


End file.
